


Okay To Love You

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Tyler, Bottom Josh, Cock Tease, Desperate, Dom/sub, F/M, F/M/M, First Meeting, Josh is in love with Tyler and jenna, M/M, Multi, Oral, Overstimulation, Permission, Pining, Poly, Polyamory, Power Bottom Josh Dun, Pussy teasing, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Top Tyler, Top Tyler Joseph, bisexual josh, confused josh, first met, jenna gets super wet, jenna gets two cocks, jenna introduces Josh and tyler, josh really wants to taste jenna, joshler - Freeform, jyler, needy, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: The one where Jenna is the one who meets Josh first and introduces him to Tyler.Also the one where they're all so in love with each other and fuck like animals.





	1. Jenna Meets Josh.

Jenna stood patiently waiting for her tea in the warm café with her toque pulled down tightly over her ears. Unravelling her scarf from being so tightly wound around her collar, she takes her hundredth deep breath to try and keep the fresh coffee smell in her lungs permanently. She just loves the smell so much.

She steps forward when her tea is placed on the pick up counter, thanking the barista with a soft, red nosed smile. Turning, Jenna's breath nearly gets knocked out of her at the fiery haired man standing in front of her, ordering a coffee before paying and stepping back.

He looks down at his shoes, sliding his wallet in his back pocket before looking up and stepping forward to where Jenna's standing. Glancing up at the person near him, he smiles instantly at the blonde haired girl who's bundled up to the max in front of him.

"Hey," he says, letting Jenna's uncontrollable, beaming smile stretch across her face.

"Hi," Jenna says, barely hearing the barista call out for the mans coffee. She steps out of the way, sliding over to the counter where she can sweeten her tea. She looks over at the guy, watching as he grabs a lid for his coffee. Spooning a few big spoons of brown sugar into her tea, along with a splash of cream, Jenna stirs her coffee before looking over at the guy again before he leaves.

"I love the red," she motions to his hair, watching the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

"Thanks," he says quietly. Jenna feels herself getting overwhelmed with what she should say to make him stay.

I have a boyfriend! She thinks suddenly, furrowing her eyebrows and stirring her tea for far too long.

"Do you wanna sit?" The man asks suddenly, forcing Jenna to look at the window seat to which he's gesturing to.

Jenna nods enthusiastically, setting her tea down on the table and taking off her scarf and toque, her hair frizzing with static.

"I'm Josh," Josh smiles, offering his hand after setting his coffee down as well. Jenna grins, shaking his hand and placing her free hand over his hand as well.

"Jenna," she tries to tame the smile on her face as she sits down at the table, Josh following suit.

"I take it you're not a fan of cold weather?" Josh asks, taking a sip of his boiling coffee, wincing before taking off the lid to let it cool faster.

Jenna smiles at the action before nodding, "I just like staying warm," Jenna grins, sipping her tea.

"And tea that's got mass amounts of sugar in it?" Josh teases, making Jenna flush immediately.

"Yeah," she almost blurts out how Tyler teases her for the same thing, but she doesn't want to scare him off quite yet.

She's starting to feel guilty for flirting so openly, but decides she's just being nice.

They talk for over an hour, and when Josh finally mentions that he plays the drums, Jenna gasps.

"Are you in a band?" She quickly asks, eagerly gripping his arm.

"No, just got out of one actual-" Jenna's squeal cuts him off.

"You need to meet my boyfriend Tyler!" She gasps again, pulling her phone out, "you two are gonna love each other, his drummer just quite his band and it's just him now! You need to meet each oth-" Josh cuts her off with a laugh.

"Boyfriend?" He asks, but his tone isn't mean or offended at all. Jenna smiles sheepishly.

"You have to meet him, he's gonna love you," she nods to emphasize her point, making Josh sigh and nod. They exchange numbers and arrange to meet at the café tomorrow for lunch. Jenna's so happy, feeling like she's the best girlfriend for finding Tyler a new drummer. Music is Tyler's life, she just wants him to find success.

They hug when it's time for them to separate, Jenna's smile so big that Josh ignores the slight disappointment from hearing that she has a boyfriend.

Why did I agree to this? He thinks as he starts heading home.

When Jenna gets home, she's squealing as soon as she closes the door behind her.

"Whoa whoa, what happened?!" Tyler grins, grabbing onto her waist after she kicks off her clothes and jacket at the door. She plants a big kiss on his lips, blabbering on about her visit with her new friend and how he's his new drummer.

"Whoaaaaa, so I'm meeting who tomorrow?" Tyler laughs, leaning against the counter next to the stove where he's started dinner.

"Josh! He's a drummer!" She grins.

"A drummer?" Tyler grins, letting her nod again which makes him think that her head might fall off from the amount of nodding and bouncing around she might do.

After Tyler and Josh spend hours sitting together the next day, it's obvious that Jenna helped fate work its magic, because here they are four years later touring the world together. A new city every week and mass amounts of hotels that they're force to call home for a while.

Jenna and Tyler have gotten married, and Josh wouldn't tell a soul, but he was extremely jealous. Of Tyler or Jenna, he wasn't sure, and lately that's been taking a toll on him. And when Tyler walks into Josh's hotel room to discuss their upcoming break, only to find him crying in the bathroom, he starts to grow worried.

"Josh," Tyler sighs, grabbing a hold of the mans shoulders, only to be pushed away. Tyler's quick to grab his best friends shoulder, pulling him into his arms strongly.

Josh didn't ever break down like this, and Tyler knew that something had to seriously be wrong for Josh to be hurting like this. He didn't ask questions, just held onto Josh as they sat together on the bathroom floor.

"It hurts," Josh whimpered finally, making Tyler hold him tighter.

"What hurts?"

"M-my heart, my mind," Josh stutters, his hands grasping Tyler's shirt desperately.

"Why?" Tyler whispers, tears of his own flowing down his cheeks freely. 

Josh shakes his head, "I can't say."

"You're hurting yourself more by keeping whatever this is inside," Tyler says, knowing that Josh has never kept anything from him before.

"You'll hate me," Josh cries, shaking his head against Tyler. Tyler squeezes him and reassures him softly.

"I can't help you if you don't let me."

Josh cries harder, "I love you so much," he sobs, making Tyler smile.

"I love you too man," Tyler rubs his back softly but Josh only shakes his head.

"No I mean I love you more than I should. I love Jenna more than I should. It hurts so much," Tyler stares at Josh in silence, before nodding and reassuring him.

"It's okay, that's okay Josh, let's just calm down and talk when we're all calm okay?" Josh nods letting Tyler carry him to his bed and tuck him in, staying until he falls asleep before unlocks the door that attaches their rooms together and heading back to his room. He heads over to the door between their rooms and unlocks his side as well, opening both doors to share their hotel rooms into one large one.

Tyler sighs softly, laying down on the mattress next to Jenna who scrolls through her phone tiredly. She glances to Tyler, noticing the red swollen eyes of her husband and sits up, worry filling her expression.

Tyler repeatedly opens his mouth, only to close it again. Jenna places her hand on top of Tyler's, rubbing softly.

"It's okay," she smiles, letting Tyler know that she can handle whatever it is he wants to tell her-or not tell her. She's just letting him know she's here and can take it.

"Josh," he says quietly, his eyes squeezing shut as tears threaten to spill once again.

Jenna holds Tyler, laying them both down and encompassing Tyler in her presence.

"He's coming home with us," Jenna nods into Tyler's shoulder, making him sigh shakily, his breaths wobbly as he clutched her shirt in his hand tightly.

Somehow, both Tyler and Jenna know. They hold onto each other tightly and both understand that everything can be talked out later. They fall asleep from exhaustion and dream of nothing before they awaken once again.

Jenna hears a bathroom faucet running, making her look over at Tyler who lay sleeping soundly still. Sitting up, Jenna is faced with the open door that leads to Josh's room. She slides out of bed easily, walking through the door and standing at the doorway of Josh's bathroom. The door is open and Josh stand in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. He's startled when he sees Jenna, smiling lightly, yet Jenna can see the anxiety lying behind his act.

Jenna smiles anyways, stepping inside the bathroom and leaning against the wall so they can stare in the mirror at once another.

"I loved you from the moment I first met you," Jenna says quietly, smiling sadly as she reaches over to the shirtless mans back hugging him from behind and successfully hiding her face from his gaze.

She can hear his unsteady breathing as she presses her ear to his back. He leans forward, forcing her to let him go of her embrace for a moment as he spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth and the brush.

Turning around, Josh gazes down at the smaller blonde girl who looks so vulnerable. The pink in her hair is fading from her rebellious outbreak a few weeks ago. He knows she's glad, since the weird obnoxious colours are more Josh's thing than anything.

"I," Josh pauses, not knowing what to say as Jenna grabs his hand and shakes her head.

"Everything will work out, love you too much for it not to," she mumbles, kissing his shoulder as she exits the bathroom. She heads towards the doors, smiling when she sees Tyler sitting up waiting for her. He smiles even more than he was already as he catches a glimpse of Josh in the other room.

"Josh c'mere," Tyler calls, pushing himself up into a sitting position, the blanket pooling around his waist, revealing his naked chest. Jenna lifts her legs, crawling into their bed and sitting on her knees. She looks back at Josh who leans against the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Tyler smiles at his best friend, looking back to Jenna who simply smiles her words and thoughts.

They're happy with Josh. Josh is confused, but Tyler and Jenna both know the simplest of answers to all of their happiness. Tyler looks up at Jenna again, to see her mouth silently.

"Slow," she says carefully, looking over to Josh who stares at the ground awkwardly.

"C'mere Josh," Tyler repeats, holding out his hand to beckon him forward.

Josh looks up, stepping forward and sitting next to Tyler's legs on the mattress. Tyler grabs Josh's hand and smiles reassuringly at him, recognizing the breathing as a pattern of anxiety.

"Let's get someone to bring us breakfast?" Tyler asks, knowing Josh needs a distraction, but not avoidance. Josh nods. At the same time Jenna does, as she bounces the bed slightly in happiness.

"I need a picture for my Instagram Josh!" She grins, throwing her arms over Josh's shoulders from behind. Tyler sees the smile of genuine happiness spread across his face before falling almost instantly-guilt flashing across his features. Tyler's chest clenches, his heart wrenching achingly as he squeezes Josh's hand and then reaching over for phone to order room service.

Tyler gets almost everything on the breakfast menu, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jenna makes her way closer and closer to Josh, her body getting more comfortable as each moment ticks by. Long smooth legs are soon draped across Josh's lap, his hand resting on Jenna's knee comfortably. It's almost as if everything has gone back to normal-yet Tyler can see the ache in his best friend.

He'd never fully understood what the look was until Josh confessed. It all made sense now. And it made Tyler's heart hurt even more as he knew that look from the one being given to him right before his wedding. He thought it was supposed to be a reassuring look for Tyler, but he now sees that it's a reassuring look meant for himself.

Almost trying to convince himself that everything will be okay even though he isn't right now.

Tyler ended the call with room service but keeps the phone to his ear so he can continue to absentmindedly stare at his wife throwing herself on his best friend. When Josh visibly gulps, Tyler looks up to his eye to see Josh staring right back at him. Tyler smiles, hanging up the phone and pushing off of the wall he was leaning against.

The bed dips beside Josh, Tyler sitting down softly beside him and sighing. Josh stiffens, only relaxing slightly when Tyler leans his head on Josh's shoulder and stares across him to Jenna who watches Tyler with observant eyes. Sighing, Tyler's breath washes over Josh's chest, causing a shiver to run through him. Goosebumps cause Josh's skin to raise, his brow furrowing as he gulps slowly. 

Jenna smiles, nodding to Tyler who simply smiles against Josh's shoulder. Tyler reaches up, his arms expanding across Josh's chest and gently pushing him down so they can lay on the bed. Josh sighs as Tyler lays his head on his chest, staring over at Jenna, who's sloppy bun splays across the mattress beautifully.

Jenna stretches her legs up, laying across Tyler as well, letting him grab onto her ankle firmly and rub her shins. She sighs, enjoying the massage on her legs that seem to always be sore from walking so much.

Josh sighs quietly, bringing his arm up to drape over his head and cover his eyes. When a knock on the door finally sounds off, Tyler smiles, kissing Josh's chest softly and jumping up to get the food from the door. Josh is surprised by the action. He thanks the staff member and brings the food in, letting Jenna organize it perfectly for a photo.

Josh is patient with her as she arranged the food perfectly and holds the bagel up to her eye to look through at the camera. The smile on Josh's face makes Tyler finally start to understand his own feelings as well.

It's never home without Josh around. As long as he has these two amazing people then he could be anywhere in the world and not be sad. He always has home with him.

Jenna is finally satisfied with the picture, munching away on the food next to her two favourite boys.

"You're beautiful," Tyler says to her, making her grin and shove the last of her bagel in her mouth as disgustingly as she can, "still beautiful," he laughs, looking over at Josh who stares at her with an equal amount of happiness plastered across his face.

Tyler watches as Josh spreads his peanut butter on his toast, "you are too," Tyler whispers suddenly, his expression serious as Josh looks up, taken aback. Jenna smiles, poking her finger in Josh's peanut butter and licking it from her finger. Josh's cheeks are bright red as Tyler refuses to break eye contact.

"So beautiful," Jenna agrees, placing her hand on the side of Josh's face softly. Josh looks over at her unexpectedly, his quick intake of breath is the only thing heard as Tyler watches his wife place her lips on his best friends. He smiles, watching her pull away slightly before pressing forwards for another.

Josh's brow is furrowed as Jenna's hand softly rubs the side of his cheek. He nearly whimpers at the loss of contact, his eyes flashing over to Tyler instantly. A soft, happy smile is all he receives as Tyler lifts Josh's toast towards his mouth. Josh quickly snatches the toast back, eyeing Tyler carefully.

Tyler grins, "you just kissed my wife! I can take your toast!" He jokes, making Jenna slap his shoulder and giggle happily.

Josh gulps, making Tyler lean forward, "it's okay," when Tyler deems the space not close enough, he shuffles closer to Josh. Tyler grabs Josh's neck, pulling him in and looking him in the eye, "she's not just mine anymore Josh. And you belong to us now okay?" Josh's expression is all that's needed as an answer. A whimper nearly falls from his lips as he nods hesitantly.

Tyler smiles, leaning forward and brushing their lips. Tyler gulps, kissing the corner of Josh's mouth last second. Josh's lips are pursed, prepared for the contact but Tyler can't bring himself to change their friendship fully yet. He doesn't want to be the one in charge of changing everything. Tyler looks away, nerves racking through his body.

"If you mean that then you'll really kiss me," Josh says suddenly. This time Tyler is the one surprised.

Jenna watches with careful eyes, her hand holding Tyler's as Josh rubs her knee. Tyler looks back up, his eyes connecting with his best friends slowly.

"This changes everything, you know that right?" Tyler asks, looking at both of them.

"It's already started, there's no way we could turn it all around. Even if we wanted to," Jenna comments, leaning into Josh's side and pulling Tyler closer to them both. Tyler smiles, grabbing the side of Josh's jaw and tracing his thumb over his chin, pulling him level with himself.

Josh's breath washes over Tyler's lips, his smile quirking lightly before he pulls at Josh's bottom lip. Josh half smiles, forcing Tyler to lean in and capture his lips with his own. Jenna smiles, her hand running over Josh's chest as Tyler grips her thigh.

Josh's hand tangles into Tyler's hair, pulling him closer as they fight for dominance. Jenna can't help the way her panties soak almost instantly. She hopes neither of them notice afterwards, the dark spot spreading widely.

When they finally pull away, Tyler lightly bites Josh's lower lip, the pop echoing through the room as he lets it go. Their breathing is heavy as Tyler looks over at Jenna, instantly noticing the large wet stain on her underwear.

Smirking, Tyler leans forward, pressing a kiss to her mouth, his hand flying down to graze her panties ever so slightly. She whimpers, eye flying open to look at Josh who's eyes are locked between her legs. She pants effortlessly as she watches Josh's tongue lick his lips secretly. She sighs when Tyler pulls away. She quickly flashes her eyes over to Josh who still hasn't looked away yet. Tyler follows her gaze and smirks, seeing Josh gulp as Jenna casually lets her legs fall open even more. She looks back at Tyler who smirks and mouths, "slow?" At her as a reminder of her own words.

Her face flushes, her legs closing as she struggles to keep her whimpers internal.

Tyler sighs, "you're desperate," he grins, looking over at Josh who is looking right back at him. He glances down at Tyler's groin, and can't help the way his own cock jumps at the image of Tyler's standing noticeably against his loose sweatpants.

"Please?" Jenna mouths when Tyler looks back at her, Tyler looks confused for a moment, his eyes watching as Jenna's liquids start to seep from around the edges of her panties. He sighs, pushing Jenna back on the bed and spreading her legs. She sighs, watching as Tyler pulls Josh closer to look.

"Look at how wet she is," Tyler demands, making Josh breath in shakily.

"Wanna see how wet we can get her?" Tyler asks, locking eye contact with the yellow haired man who gulps heavily. He looks over at Jenna who lay panting against the bed. 

"Well?" Tyler asks, running a singular finger over the middle of Jenna's panties, pressing ever so lightly as he traces over her clit through the fabric.

Josh gulps, watching as the skin on her thighs starts to slowly get shiny, sweat mixing with her liquids that leak from around her panties.

"Please Josh," Jenna finally begs, wanting him to give Tyler an answer. This makes Josh nod instantly, looking up to Tyler who smiles cleverly.

"C'mere Jish," Tyler sighs, showing Josh the side of him that he's so used to. Josh smiles, grabbing Tyler's shoulder in a way that he's done a thousand and two times. They smile as they lock lips again, Jenna's whimper being heard as their lips smack together obscenely. When they pull away, Tyler pushes Josh's head to watch as Tyler bunches together Jenna's panties and pulls them between her folds carefully. She sighs at the friction, her clit being relieved of some of the pressure for a moment. Tyler pulls and slacks the fabric, providing Jenna with a soft rutting of the fabric.

"You wanna see her?" Tyler asks, watching as Josh gulps and nods, "words Jish?" Tyler asks. Josh smiles embarrassingly.

"Y-yeah," Josh says.

"Yeah what?" Tyler taunts.

"Yeah I wanna see her," Josh demands, making Tyler smirk.

Tyler pulls Jenna's soaked panties to the side, the fabric rolling over her clit in the most satisfactory way, a whimper falling from her mouth deliciously.

Josh is nearly drooling as they both watch Jenna's pussy drip with excitement. Tyler pulls Josh in closer, the two of them watching Jenna's small, surely tight, pink pussy drip with extreme arousal. Josh's breathing is so heavy that Tyler's sure he's trying to smell her pussy.

"I want you to put your nose on her," Tyler says. Josh looks over at him confusedly. Tyler pushes Josh's head forwards, his nose centimetres away from her heat.

He inhales almost instantly, burying his nose into her pubic hair above her heat. Jenna whimpers, the touch so close yet too far away. Josh sighs, his breath washing over her entrance as she clenches and waits as patiently as she can. Josh nuzzles her pubic bone and pulls away, letting Tyler kiss his jawline softly.

"Good boy," Tyler whispers in his ear.

Tyler makes Josh watch as they simply trace a finger along the outer edge of Jenna's sexual organ.

"Never seen her this wet Jish," Tyler confesses, making Josh whimper deliciously.

"Wanna taste her so bad don't you?" Josh nods almost instantly.

"Please!" Jenna begs, and Josh's mouth opens almost instinctually.

"Ah!" Tyler pushes against Josh, "we're not done with her yet," Tyler smirks, making Josh smile.

"I want you to place a finger on either side of her inner lips," Tyler says, guiding Josh's index and middle fingers to rub carefully against the folds of her pussy.

"Look at those chubby pussy lips," Tyler whispers, "look at how they squish and fold around your fingers. Look at her clit, my god," Tyler groans, reaching forward and spreading Jenna's pussy folds as far as they can, "look at her fucking clit," Jenna's clit sits hot and red, swollen to the max. Jenna lay whimpering on the bed, her pleas useless as Josh's mouth waters while Tyler praises his wife's body.

"You wanna taste her?" Josh looks up at Tyler, nodding instantly, "you get one lick," Tyler demands, "like this. And only like this." Josh's heart pounds against his chest as Tyler leans in slowly. He takes in the stench of Jenna, the sweetness flowing into his nostrils as Tyler gently caresses the entirety of Jenna's pussy and clit with a flat, unsatisfying lick. Tyler licks up some of her juices, tasting her briefly before looking to Josh.

Josh leans forward, looking up at Tyler who nods encouragingly.

"One lick," he allows, watching as Josh closes his eyes to breath in Jenna's smell once more. He looks up at Jenna who lay a helpless whimpering mess on the mattress.

Josh licks a careful stripe up Jenna's core, his tongue slipping over her heat that nearly sucks him in with temptation. He presses down harder on her clit, hoping to relieve some pressure but only succeeding in making Jenna more needy.

"Please ty, more," Josh looks up at Tyler who shakes his head, "please Tyler," Josh begs, wanting to taste more of the beautiful girl. Tyler grips Josh's jaw and kisses him aggressively, practically shoving their tongues into each other's mouths to taste Jenna on each of their tongues.

"No." Tyler demands, "don't you wanna see all of her first?" Tyler smiles, watching as Josh's eyes light up. Tyler smiles shuffling up the bed to sit beside Jenna's torso.

Tyler slides Jenna's blue hoodie up her body, stopping to see just enough of her under boobs. Josh eyes carefully. Reaching down, Tyler grabs Josh's hand and drags it up to Jenna's breast carefully. Josh sighs, enveloping Jenna's breast in his rough hands. Jenna whimpers, pushing her chest into Josh's hands, needy.

Tyler pulls Jenna's hoodie up and over her head, her breasts spilling out and nipples hard as ever. They jiggle, Josh's hand twisting her one nipple ever so slightly.

Tyler grins, leaning down and latching onto a mouthful of her breast flesh. Josh groans loudly, Tyler's mouth slurping and nipping at her nipple with determination.

"Wanna?" Tyler asks, Josh quickly following him up to her breast and latching on.

Jenna moans loudly, looking down at her two boys suckle at her tits desperately. She sighs, placing a hand on each of their heads and pushing them in closer. Her eyes flutter shut, her head falling back as Tyler locks eye contact with Josh and his mouthful of his wife's breast. He mouths desperately, eyes watering with excitement as Tyler kisses Jenna's breast tenderly.

"Last but not least," Tyler says, pulling Josh away from his new mothers soft plump tits. Josh groans, licking her nipple softly as an apology for the teasing.

Tyler quickly flips Jenna's body, her squeal being heard throughout the room loudly. Tyler laughs breathily, slapping Jenna's ass that jiggles playfully, Jenna laughs too, pulling her knees up underneath her to reveal her tight pink asshole.

"Jenna won't let me inside her ass," Tyler teases playfully, "yet," he adds, making Josh laugh too.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a taste," Jenna bites back, making Josh look over at Tyler who reaches down and drags some of her wetness up to her asshole.

Tyler presses a finger experimentally to her tight ring of muscles, "oh yea?" Tyler bites back, making Jenna flip over fast.

"That's what I thought," Tyler laughs as Jenna denies that action. Tyler looks over at Josh with heavy eyes, "maybe you'll let me?" Tyler asks, leaning forward to grab his waist firmly. The air in Josh's throat gets stuck as he looks up at his best friend with desperation. Tyler's hand slips into the back of Josh's pants, his hand kneading Josh's ass almost instantly. It's squishier than Tyler thought it would be. This makes him want to bend him over to assault his cheeks.

Tyler gulps as Josh pushes his ass into Tyler's hand. A solid smirk follows. Jenna whimpers again, making Tyler sigh.

"Even when you have two of us you're still gonna whine?" Tyler jokes, his hand never leaving Josh's ass. He slips a finger into Josh's crevice, making him jump slightly. Jenna smirks at this and watches comfortably despite the harsh aching in her pussy.

"Like you said, I'm desperate," Jenna smiles.

Tyler looks to Josh, his fingers finally pressing against Josh's anus. Josh gulps, locking eye contact with his best friend. 

"What should we do with her?" Tyler sighs, his cock jumping when Josh moans suddenly, loudly, surprising both himself and Jenna. Josh's head falls back as he desperately pushes himself against Tyler's hand. Tyler grins.

Josh's eyes suddenly fly open, looking at the two best people staring at him in surprise and complete want. His cheeks flare up, bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes to letting me inside you?" Tyler asks, his cock pulling at his sweatpants and almost threatening to poke out from the waistband.

When Tyler looks down, Josh's eyes follow.

"You can let her fuck your tongue and fingers," Tyler guides him, tracing a singular finger up Jenna's still soaking pussy. Jenna jumps, bucking up to try and slip his fingers inside. Tyler scolds her, raising his hand and slapping her pussy harshly.

She yelps, a messy moan tumbling from her mouth deliciously. Tyler wipes the wetness from her pussy on her own leg, looking over at Josh who looks hungrier than ever.

"If you let me play with your ass," Tyler adds, forcing Josh to nod instantly, "what did I say about using your words?" Tyler asks lightheartedly, caressing Josh's backside.

"Okay," Josh nods. Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"You've barely said a word Jish?" Tyler grabs Josh's waist, pulling them close. Tyler's cock rubs abrasively against Josh's hipbone. He struggles to keep his moaning to himself.

Josh wants to hear him.

"Wanna hear you Ty," Josh says, looking down and pulling Tyler's waistband. Tyler cock jumps out, making Josh laugh lightly, "excited?" Josh teases.

"Like you aren't," Tyler growls, bucking his hips so that his cock shoves straight against Josh's aching hard on.

Tyler's hands are so quick as Josh feels so vulnerable with his lack of clothing. Tyler pulls down Josh's sweatpants and now he's the only one with clothing on.

Josh's cock is flush with his stomach, the flesh swaying ever so slightly as Josh moves to conceal himself.

Tyler groans, pulling Josh's hands away, "you're so fucking gorgeous Josh," Jenna watches with satisfied eyes. She can't help the way her mouth waters at the new sight of Josh's dick.

She carefully sits up, leaning forward and watching as Tyler kisses Josh feverishly. Jenna carefully leans forward to place her hand over Tyler's cock that strains against his pants. She pulls on the fabric, letting Tyler's cock fly upwards, leaning with pre cum - surely from making out with Josh. She gently caresses Tyler's cock making him whimper into Josh's mouth.

Jenna then inches forward, her tongue darting out to lap at Josh's cock head experimentally. Josh gasps, allowing Tyler to capture his tongue against his own. Jenna wraps her mouth around Josh's tip, his hips bucking ever so slightly. He whimpers when Jenna kisses the tip in the most gentle way. She kisses repeatedly, pre cum mixing against her lips.

"Wanna be covered in your cum," Jenna suddenly whines to them both, "wanna be painted in both of you," she then gains back the attention, Josh bending down from their kiss and looking to Tyler for permission.

"She's not just mine Jish," Tyler assures Josh, lifting his rear end so that he's laying with his ass up in the air and face nearly buried in Jenna's sopping wet pussy.

Josh groans, diving in and slurping at Jenna disgustingly. Jenna's head falls back, her hands gripping her breasts aggressively. Tyler grabs one of Josh's hands and guides it to Jenna's breast. He instantly starts pulling at her nipples, tweaking them and kneading them in the most delicious way.

Tyler then leans down to Josh's ass. His cheeks are spread from the position he's in. His cock is laying in the air, swaying with a firmness as he gently pushes one finger into Jenna.

Tyler licks a soft stripe at Josh's entrance, his hole clenching instantly.

Tyler kneads Josh's cheeks in his large hands, sitting up to let his cock rest in the crevice. Josh whimpers, slowing his tongue against Jenna. He rolls her clit between his lips, moaning as Tyler presses his cheeks to envelop his aching cock.

Tyler thrusts between the flesh, pulling away just enough to press his head against Josh's anal entrance. Josh groans in discomfort, Tyler pulling away to press his tongue against the tight rings of muscle. Tyler groans, spit and saliva covering Josh's asshole and dripping down his balls. Tyler gently laps at Josh's ballsack that hangs loosely, a whimper falling from the mans mouth.

Tyler lubricates his index finger with just enough spit to press against Josh's entrance, finally slipping inside. Josh whines lowly, his fingers stuttering inside of Jenna as he finds that spot that makes her squeal.

Tyler thrusts his finger in and out of his tight hole. He's so tight. Tighter than Jenna. He didn't think that was possible.

"My god," Tyler groans, forcing a second finger in next to his first. Josh whimpers.

"Too much," Josh whines, pulling away. Tyler shushes him and laps around his entrance delicately. His muscles loosen and relax, letting him take both of Tyler's fingers.

Soon, Josh is rocking back on Tyler's fingers, whining and moaning against Jenna's heat, the vibrations bringing her right to the edge and spasming deliciously. Josh doesn't stop, riding her through the climax and wanting to bring her to another, her body looking so beautiful as she throws her head back against the bed.

Tyler adds another finger and is soon pressing his cock in replacement of his fingers. Josh yells out as Tyler presses his cock against the first ring of muscles.

"Shh," Tyler says quietly, pressing on Josh's lower back, angling him in the best way possible. His ass is aching for more as Tyler pushes in all the way.

"Faster," Josh says, his tongue lazily bringing Jenna to her second orgasm. Jenna whimpers and writhes, begging Josh to stop and let her rest but Josh ignores her, distracted by the pulsing sensation inside of him.

Josh yells out, hands gripping Jenna's and the sheets desperately.

"Right there!" Josh yells, Tyler rocking straight into Josh's prostate. Tyler is slamming into Josh as hard as he can, his cockhead ramming into Josh's prostate with every hit, "T-Ty! I'm gonna," Josh is warning. Jenna quickly sits up to reach under Josh, gripping his cock firmly and jerking him. 

Josh is coming. He's loud. Tyler is spilling into Josh's asshole as Josh collapses in his own cum against Tyler and Jenna's sheet. Tyler is on top of him, his cock still inside him, as he rests his forehead against Josh's back.

They all lay there, spent and covered in sweat.

Josh is overwhelmed. Tyler gently pulls out and beckons Jenna over to watch Josh's asshole clench and release all of Tyler's seed. Jenna moans at the sight, leaning down to lap at her husbands cum leaking out of their favourite person in the world.

"You taste so good mixed together," Jenna moans, fingering Josh's still loose asshole gently. Josh is whining against the sheets as Jenna finds his prostate and assaults it with firm fingers.

"I can't Jenna-stop," Josh begs but Jenna smirks at Tyler who smiles comfortably.

"Let her do what she wants Josh," Tyler demands quietly, leaning back as he watches Josh clench around his wife's fingers. Josh is whining as he cums a second time, jizz leaking from his limp cock between him and the mattress. Jenna gently flips Josh over to lap and lick up the cum covering him. She laps at his limp cock as Tyler kneels to move the food from the bed to the table. He's surprised they didn't knock it over.

When they all start to recover, Josh drapes his arm over his face. Wrapping his head around this is hard as he suddenly feels vulnerable.

"I love you Josh," Tyler says comfortably. The thought isn't hesitated on at all as Josh peels his arm away from his eyes. He looks down to where Tyler sits at the end of the bed, his legs crossed and arms resting on his knees. Jenna lay beside them both, grabbing her phone and most likely starting to edit the photos Josh took for her earlier.

Josh smiles softly, sitting up and mirroring Tyler's position. Tyler smiles sadly as Josh places his head in his hands and tries to wrap his head around his emotions.

"I'm so sorry," Josh whispers, trying to hold back his tears.

Tyler quickly starts shaking his head and takes Josh's face in eternal his palms. Jenna sets down her phone and takes Josh's hands in hers.

"I tried not to, I really did, I thought I could get rid of the feelings but they've been there since I met you both," Josh's tears were steady as Tyler smiled and continued to shake his head.

"I love you so much bro, in a totally homo way," Tyler nods as Josh laughs through his tears.

"Totally homo," Josh agrees, looking over at Jenna who grins, "not so homo for you tho," he adds for Jenna, making her laugh in the most angelic way.

"When we first met I was totally flirting with you," Jenna confesses, "I think that was pretty obvious though," Tyler smiles at this, pressing his forehead to Josh's.

"To be fair, when you told me you had a boyfriend I totally backed off," Jenna agreed with this statement.

"Thanks for being a bro," Tyler laughs, "but," he sighs, caressing Josh's jaw casually, "I think it's time we're all a bit more than that now though," Jenna nods.

"Now you guys are butt bros!" Jenna cheers happily, making Tyler snort and lean forward to rest his head on Josh's shoulder.

"Yeah Ty, next time you'll be taking it up the ass!" Josh cheers quietly, making Tyler stiffen.

"I think I'd like that," Tyler sighs, hugging Josh like he had a million times before, except this time their naked bodies lay flush to each other.

Jenna hops up, the bed rustling with her movements.

"I wanna shower," Jenna says, "who wants to join?" The boys exchange a look, Tyler's cock brushing against Josh's casually as Tyler stands up.

"I was gonna go get us something to drink so she's all yours Josh," Tyler slaps Josh's ass, pressing his lips to his before Jenna's and getting dressed quickly. Josh watches as Jenna stands impatiently.

"Cmon!" She giggles, turning and running into the bathroom. Josh groans as her ass jiggles happily, getting up and following after her.


	2. boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jenna know that they need to make things official with Josh. He's too precious to risk letting go.  
> Josh feels left out for two seconds but Jenna's to the rescue.

Josh is in the shower with his best friends wife and he's still trying to understand how this came to be. Jenna hands Josh the body wash, letting him wash his body thoroughly, yet quickly. The drying cum gets washed from their bodies, along with the lingering saliva marks that surely cover both of their bodies.

Josh watches Jenna who keeps looking up at Josh with a shy look plastered on her face. Taking a step forward she rests her hands on Josh's chest. His cock brushes against her pubic bone and Jenna smiles happily.

When Jenna's hand trails down to wear Josh is most sensitive, he grabs her wrist firmly. Jenna looks up at him and look slightly confused.

"That's not what I want this to be," Josh says quietly, his voice wavering as Jenna nods carefully, "this can't be a sex thing-at least not to me," Josh is almost whispering at this point, trying to still maintain a neutral composure.

"You're right," Jenna smiles, backing away, "I told Tyler slow but we got overwhelmed. Carried away-" Josh cut her off with a light laugh, leaning forward and capturing her lips in his.

"Trust me Jen, I loved what just happened," he says after pulling away, his hand grazing her side carefully, "but that can't be everything is what I mean," Jenna nods again, smiling as she grabs the shampoo and conditioner. Josh finishes up and watches for a minute before deciding to get out.

"I'll see you in a bit," Josh says quietly, Jenna's smile making his heart leap. She nods in response, eyes closed so shampoo won't get into her eyes. She smiles when she feels Josh lay a light kiss on her cheek before stepping out of the shower.

Josh grabs a towel, drying off slightly before wrapping it around his waist and heading to his room. He lays down on his bed, shutting his eyes for just a moment. Yet when he wakes up, Tyler is sitting next to him with a soft smile.

"Hey sleepyhead," Tyler joked, making Josh forget for a moment about how close they've been over the past day. Josh looks over to the clock on the bedside table to see that it was almost dinner time. How long had he slept?

"You've been asleep all afternoon. Sorry we wore you out," Tyler said that last half quietly, making Josh realize that it wasn't all a dream.

Josh looks down; seeing he's completely dried off from the shower. Tyler fiddles with a corner of Josh's towel and pulls a plastic bag from beside him.

"Got you a red bull, figured we'd need it before going out tonight," Josh nods, recalling the plans to head up to a bridge to check out the view of the city they're in.

Tyler pulls on Josh's towel a bit too hard, the fabric slipping and revealing a bit too much of Josh's privates for his liking. Josh quickly reaches down while Tyler laughs lightly.

"Sorry," Tyler snorts, adjusting Josh's towel and covering him. He looks around the room, Josh watching him with careful eyes.

"You look like you wanna say something," Josh smiles softly, getting up to put some clothing on. He drops his towel and slides on a pair of underwear, his jeans soon following. Josh leaves his shirt off for a moment, turning back to Tyler who's staring at him with careful eyes.

"I don't care if you were looking," Josh reassures, a light laugh leaving his lips. Tyler smirks awkwardly, looking away before opening his mouth to speak.

"Jenna told me about what you said in the shower," Tyler says quietly, making Josh furrow his eyebrows. He didn't think what he said was a big deal.

"What about it?" Josh huffs, but in a lighthearted manner.

"It's just been making me think," Tyler says quietly.

"About?" Josh presses, knowing that Tyler could keep all this information and his thoughts to himself if Josh doesn't make it known that he wants to know.

"Well," Tyler looks around for the proper words to use, "I'm glad I guess, but I want you to be only ours?" Tyler offers, "I want you to myself. And Jenna of course. I mean..." Tyler looks down, looking like a shy puppy.

Josh smiles, sitting down right next to Tyler, "you don't want me to go and be with anyone else?" Josh offers, Tyler looking up and locking eye contact while he nods.

"I don't wanna be with anyone else so," Josh shrugs, slipping his arms through his shirt and lifting it to slide over his head. Tyler reaches forward, his fingers sliding over Josh's abs, simply feeling as Josh's shirt falls over his hand. Josh snorts as Tyler pulls away his hand embarrassingly.

"If you want me to be with you two then just ask, otherwise I'll be confused and possibly go fuck someone else when I get jealous of you two. It's happened before," Josh laughs, making Tyler furrow his eyebrows, "relax, I'm joking Ty," Josh leans forward, holding the side of Tyler's face, "I mean, about the first part. I wouldn't go fuck someone now," Josh shrugs.

"You've been jealous of us?" Tyler asks, his mind reeling with guilt. Josh sighed, running his thumb over Tyler's cheekbone.

"Tyler don't," Josh places his other hand on Tyler's thigh, "it doesn't matter anymore," Josh simply shrugs, making Tyler nod as a smile spreads over his face. Tyler's eyes suddenly snap over to the door, Jenna standing against the doorway and taking a step forward when Tyler waves her over.

"I think what I was trying to say is that we want you to be with us Josh, and only us," Jenna nods in agreement to Tyler's words, Josh furrowing his eyebrow before smiling.

"Like, what?" Josh laughs lightly.

"Be our boyfriend," Jenna smiles, her arm wrapping over Tyler's shoulder.

Josh nods happily, "of course," Tyler grins, resting his head on his shoulder as he hugs him tightly. He kisses his neck softly as Jenna leans forward to capture Josh's lips with her own.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," Tyler whispers quietly. Jenna smiles as Josh pulls Tyler away and to his lips, kissing him softly and sighing as Jenna beckons them up.

"We gotta go! Mark and the others are waiting for us," she smiles, tossing them both their jackets.

Josh feels himself grow anxious at the idea of heading out with everyone else. Will they act like how they did before? Josh slides on his jackets, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he grabs a beanie and pulls it down over his ears.

Tyler watches as Josh closes in on himself yet again, his heart aching as he follows them out of the hotel room and down the hall to the elevator. Mark quickly joins them and Josh sinks into the corner like he always would when Jenna and Tyler were together with him and anyone else.

That's just how Josh was. He stayed out of the way to avoid conflict. That's how he avoided confrontation and anxious situations. So as Jenna stepped closer to Josh and leaned against his side, he felt himself look up toward where Mark stood almost instantly. Jenna laughed breathily, her arm linking through Josh's and leaning into his personal space.

Mark glances with a strange look, looking at Tyler and back to Jenna before Tyler grabs marks arm and nods, confirming Marks thoughts without any words spoken. Marks eyes widen before he smiles and nods-shrugging and being the first to exit as they escape the elevator.


End file.
